The Gary Sue curse
by tinkerbinker
Summary: What is this? A parody? Oh my! What will happen with a gary sue in the Yu-Gi-Oh verse? Complete maddness thats what! Sequal to the Mary Sue curse, written by Sakurelle.
1. Chapter 1

_Dont kill me yet, this is a rough draft. This a sequal that I am being allowed to write by the auther (Sakurelle). The link to the first (And more then likely better story) is here. __http/ In order to get this story you're going to have to read the first story! AND THE LEGOLAS FACTOR IS NOT MINE! Understood? Its Wyccas, not mine. Never gonna be mine. Got it! _

� 

* * *

�

You know how the rare hunters like to party whenever they aren't out torturing people, running after rare cards, or creating mass havoc and destruction? Well, they still suck at dancing. They haven't tooken the time to learn between all that plundering and stealing since the last time we saw them. Sure, they have a good time what with all the eerie Egyptian music, and drinks. But they still suck, big time. Of course, this time they were all dancing because their leader, Malik Ishtar, had brought in a prisoner, a man in fact. Handsome enough to make even the straightest man turn gay, in other words he had the Legolas factor going on. So they all had the day off. And were dancing badly to celebrate.

Malik came in and crossed over to his larger then ever before throne. He needed a bigger ego boost after his defeat with the so called perfect plan that included the Sue incident. He sat down ready to talk to his friend. Of course, you all know friend is a loose term here. Malik and Bakura still get together like fire and ice. Bakura was rather wary, because Malik said they had a "common" interest again. After last time, who wouldn't be! And he hadn't been informed yet... Again.

"That guy?" Bakura said still in his British accent. Of course that still doesn't make sense considering what he is, ancient Egyptian spirit and all. " I'm not interested in a man Malik." Bakura snapped desperately wishing that this wasn't going to turn into one of those _yaoi_ fics. Lucky for him the author didn't like Yaoi.

"Of course you will be silly, he's a Gary sue after all!" Malik snapped back quietly, he couldn't have the dance floor maimed Rare hunters overhear about his latest sue plan after all.

"A Gary Sue, after what happened last time!"

"Relax, relax, this time its foolproof." Bakura started pacing in front of Malik before shooting the Gary Sue a nasty look.

"You know how dangerous the sues can be! You hade that proven in front of your overly small nose last time!"

"Overly small nose! My nose is the right size for my face!" Malik exclaimed glancing at the sue. After all, all sues are gifted with the highest levels of beauty possible, all women, and even some men found themselves enraptured by his beauty. Lucky for Malik and Bakura his beauty didn't affect them. Or they would be staring at the Gary sue for all they were worth. And more, it is a sue after all.

"Snap out of it Malik!"

"After you Bakura."

"That made no sense and its your bloody idea!"

"Fine" Malik growled dragging Bakura into the "secret" room. But it still wasn't a secret considering that all of the Rare hunters, even random people on the street knew about it, And why was that? Blabber mouthed Rare hunters that's why. Of course, it wouldn't benefit the Gary sue or the plot to have the rare hunters punished so they weren't.

"No wonder my personality hasn't come back yet." Bakura muttered, turning to see Malik cross over to the largest chair in the room. It still wasn't a throne... But it was his ego after all.

"Note to self, add more thrones." Malik muttered with a silly grin on his face.

"What?" Bakura snapped. Malik looked up, the silly grin still plastered to his face.

"We're going to use the sue to get the Fifth Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" he cried. "And a special set of Uber-Powerful Exodia Cards!"

"Oh no..." Bakura trailed off as Malik jumped out of his chair, laughing.

"You mean to tell me that their are actually more impossible things that fans have added to this fandom other then last time!" Bakura exclaimed looking horrified.

"Of course silly. That's why we need the sue." Malik said as he settled down, sitting in his chair and crossing one leg over the other with a smirk.

"What do you have, a canon sucker? I would have thought that even you would have learned from last time!" Bakura yelled, his voice traveling out into the other room where the sue could hear.

"Of course not, its just the OOC disease! And besides, sense we are going to be working with this sue don't you want to know his name?"

"Not if its as long as the other sues!"

"Too bad. Here it is" Malik said taking out an overly large piece of paper. "Johnny moondancer lealen croos maron yami featherdusk Billon Deph the third." Malik said ignoring the fact that Bakura had covered his ears after hearing Johnny

"What is he, Related to Yami?" Bakura said, obviously it must have benefited the plot in some way for him to have heard, otherwise having had his ear covered he would have never heard Malik.

"No, and before you ask he isn't Japanese. He knows fluent Japanese, German, Latin, Greek, English, Spanish, Arabic, Russian, and Italian." Malik said leaning back into his non-throne like seat with a silly grin.

"And let me guess, no reason for knowing them." Bakura said, an exasperated expression coming across his face after seeing the silly grin on Malik's face.

"That's right!"

While this was going on in Malik's "secret" room, the sue of course was disgusted. He was stuck in a room full of drunken men, all of whom appeared to have never learned to dance... And apparently were all gay. Or maybe it was from the Legolas factor that he had going on. And then their was the yelling coming from the other room. Which of course, was very essential to the plot since he could hear what was going on.

But anyways, the sue, since his name, like all of the other sues, was to terribly long and complex to remember he preferred to go by Johnny Deep. Apparently the author had some kind of crush on some star or another. But, back to the sue. He could have used his real name, correct pronunciation and all. But he preferred not to.

Johnny was rather disgusted that Malik would have done such a thing, but of course this was the man that broke into littleKuribohs abridged series and then tried to send it up into flames. Or maybe that was an accident, that idiot hunter Bandit Keith set fire to the Mary Sue reserves by accident last time as well.

"Johnny!" The Gary Sue turned as every bit of action in the room stopped to let the sentence describe how the light fell across his eyes making them flash a brilliant green and gold, the depths of which could be unparallel by any, how the light also fell across his golden hair, making it shine�a golden ring around his head�like an angels halo. Even Bakura, now calm for reasons the author apparently couldn't think of, stared at the Gary Sue as he turned in that beutifully graceful way. The Malik somehow came to his rescue from falling into Yaoi by giving him a quick jab in the shoulder, he then pushed past Bakura and headed towards the Gary Sue with Bakura following close behind.

Johnny glared at the two men as they approached, his face twisted into a handsome scowl that would, and could,�destroy Kaiba's in an instant if they were compared side to side. Malik and Bakura stopped in front of him, controlling their expressions into controlling smirks.

"Having fun?" Bakura asked, the Legolas effect seemed to be wearing off a bit now, at least until he turned his head towards Bakura, his eyes flashing in the light as they opened and closed in perfect rhythm with his breathing, his face still worked into that handsome scowl, all of this causing Bakura to forget what he was going to say next. So apparently it hadn't worn off quiet yet...

"We know a place where you can stay." Malik informed the sue, taking over for Bakura so that the Legolas factor would stop focusing on him. At least now with the factor focused elsewhere he no longer felt the Yaoi that had become so strong in this fandom trying to intrude. And this let him remember what he needed to say, whether it was for the plot or not, was debatable.

"You'll follow me and I will take you to where you need to go." Johnny looked at him, another glare working it way across his face. Of course this caused Bakura to open his mouth and find nothing to say. Malik punched his arm causing Bakura to snap out of it and turn quickly to the door. Johnny sighed ad walked after Bakura, his only choice at the moment it seemed. What else was he supposed to do? His job at littleKuriboh had been tooken over, and he had no live family to go to... Best to go with the man who wasn't drunk, obsessed with thrones, gay...or all of the above...

� 

* * *

�

Well, I may screw this up... But I'm still giving it a try. Yes, I know this chapter is a lot like the first chapter in the original story.


	2. Chapter 2

_The next chapter!! Sorry that it took so long… A bit of writers block, you know? Ha-ha, anyway. This is a sequel to Sakurelles story the Mary Sue curse!! GO READ IT!! Then you can read this and I won't yell again, at least, that's what you hope._

"And where, exactly, are we going again?" Johhny asked, his deep rich musical voice, laced with strength and honor, drifted across Bakuras ears, making them feel as though heaven had been found on earth... in that voice. Bakura stopped in his tracks, and the sue, of course, didn't run into him as it didn't benefit the plot and Bakura wasn't a female main character. But of course Bakura remembered it had been the same way with the other sue, so he had to struggle to remember what he was supposed to say to reply to that question. And fail miserably.

"No?" Bakura asked, unsure of course of what he was saying. Which of course made him wonder if he had said the right thing at all. Johnny's brown eyes priced him with that glare again, one that told him he had gotten it wrong. Again.

"Your not answering the question."

"We are going to... Wait, weren't your eyes green before?" Bakura said looking at the sues eyes carefully. "And why are you starting to look like dog boy?"

"Dog boy!" The sue exclaimed looking affronted, his voice clearly saying that Bakura had screwed up, badly. Too bad for Bakura that Johhny didn't know that dog boy was what Kaiba called Joey Wheeler, as it wouldn't benifit the plot.

"I mean Joey Wheeler." Bakura said hastily, it wouldn't do to have the sue get mad at him now then would it? The sue simply offered another killer look, too bad this sues power wasn't to have looks that could kill. eh? Now if it had been poor Bakura would have been dead on the spot. As it was he nearly burst into tears. All sues have those kind of glares you know. "We should really get going..." Bakura said hesitantly still trying not to break down and cry.

"My eyes have always been green and I've always looked this way." The sue said rather bluntly before uttering the most wonderful sigh and followed Bakura obediently. "Now just where are we going?" Johnny asked with just the slightest beautiful eye roll.

"To someone called Mai Valentine" Bakura said looking over the sue with a smirk. "Hah, the original plan was to take him to Tae, but this is so much better." He thought still smirking. And why shouldn't he be? This would work much better then Maliks plan. At least, that's what we hope.

"Mai Valentine? I've heard of her before." Johhny said ignoring the fact that Bakura was smirking. Why wouldn't he? He's a sue after all. He could offer one a thousand times better then that puny thing that Bakura called a smirk.

"How has he ever heard of Mai Valentine? I thought that he came from little Kuribohs? Right, he's a sue." Bakura thought, the so-called smirk falling from his face as he cast a suspicious glance at the sue. Who knows what else he might know, O right. Mokuba could. "Note to self, kidnappe Mokuba" Bakura muttered.

"What did you just say?" The sue said, slightly irritated that the story hadn't been fully focused on him yet. Well, for the most part anyway. He covered this irritation by running his hand gracefully through his hair, making it messy, but cute. Of course. This made every girl, and maybe some guys as well, within seeing distance to instantly swoon, and maybe a few out of sight as well. Wait, of course they did. Johnny's a sue!

"Nothing, nothing. Let go see your soon-to-be love interest Mai Valentine." Bakura said "quickly". He of course had nearly swooned with the rest of them, the sue still had the Legolas factor you know. And it was butchering his personality to no stop. Which is good news for the readers, but not him. Which we all know, and laugh about.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to go see Joey? I am his long lost twin after all." Johnny said, a gracefully beautiful look of distain for how Bakura was handling this. Of course, he didn't ask why Bakura had said 'soon-to-be love interest' he could safely assume that he had researched sues. And Johnny would have to be right. He's a sue after all. Or maybe its just because he forgot that he had heard Maliks and Bakuras plan, something that had to be essential to the plot, otherwise he would never have forgotten. Sues are like elephants that way you know.

"Long lost twin? But aren't you from?..." Bakura said with a clearly confused look on his face.

"No, of course not. I am, and always have been Joey Wheelers long-lost-twin, and I have come here to find my long-lost-brother after years of wondering what he was like. But I couldn't have left my poor ill adopted mother before this, the poor woman died only a moth ago." Johnny announced with a dramatic flare to his voice, tears coming into his eyes for good effect.

"Uh huh...Okaaayyy then." Bakura said slowly, trying to take in the newest inconsistency. The sue fixed him with a clearly disgusted look, and why not? Apparently a sue could take any plot inconsistency twice as fast as any other character.

"Can we go? I'm sure that Mai will be their anyway, how could she not? It would benefit me after all." The sue said with a slight flip of his hair. How he did that with short hair we will never know. But he's a sue. What else do you expect?

Huh? Oh, um, yeah, right." Bakura said, still trying to ingest the inconsistency, or maybe he was about to swoon again. Eh, either way. Bakura turned rather bloody unsure of where to go next.

"I'm being taken to my future love interest by a twit." Johnny thought with a slight sigh ad looked at Bukura, who he had now dubbed, The Twit. "Follow me, I bet that they will be at a card shop." he said starting to walk ahead of Bakura, who followed rather meekly in the wake of the much more handsome and strong twin of our very own Joey Wheeler.

* * *

_So, that's it for this chapter in the story! Review and let me know how I did!! Be harsh, did I actully get any humor that could even be considered decent?_


End file.
